This Interdisciplinary Training Program provides postdoctoral research training in areas relevant to the biological bases of mental disorder. The training program is jointly sponsored by the Department of Psychiatry and the Department of Neuroscience at the Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine. The faculty members all have appointments in either of these two departments and have an established record of collaborative interaction. The research interests of the core faculty represent the major sub-disciplines of the neurosciences and biological psychiatry, including molecular and cellular neurobiology, developmental neurobiology, systems neurobiology, behavioral biology, neuroimaging, psychiatric genetics and neuropsychiatry. The primary vehicle for training is supervised research in a laboratory of one of the core faculty members combined with an organized didactic program in relevant aspects of neuroscience and psychiatric research methodology. The training program provides a unique opportunity for MDS and PhDs to obtain training at the postdoctoral level in basic neuroscience research oriented toward clinical psychiatry. The goal of the program is to prepare future academic researchers to undertake a career in the investigation of the biology of mental disorder.